<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>左灯右行 by MoreRainyDays</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829018">左灯右行</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays'>MoreRainyDays</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sports RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 补档 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>依旧同行。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>左灯右行</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>马龙中心向。<br/>可以看作是无CP向。</p><p>好久之前写的了，想起来没放过来。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-<br/>
陈玘叼着根棒棒糖蹲在地上，仰头瞅他：“我说龙仔，龙哥，这都打多少次了。你今天就跟它较上劲了呗。”<br/>
马龙气势汹汹往机器里又塞了两枚硬币，回头看了一眼陈玘的样子，被他的痞气逗得笑起来：“我说玘哥，你这是要转型做大哥了昂。”<br/>
陈玘挠挠耳朵：“那大哥问你，你想打到啥时候啊。”<br/>
马龙又抓好锤子，跃跃欲试地在机器前小步跳起来，一副志在必得的样子：“当然是打到我赢啊。”<br/>
陈玘有点无奈地揉了揉自己的头发：“合着你当成体能训练了吧。成吧，你大哥陪你耗。”<br/>
没一会机器亮起乱七八糟的光来，无数小地鼠从地底下冒头，马龙在“bonus time”的配乐声里“砰砰砰”地挥锤砸下去。<br/>
陈玘还蹲在那，托着下巴看着马龙一锤子又一锤子地敲下去。他的左臂肌肉不够厚实，但是使足了力气还是能看出点线条来。<br/>
龙仔还是小孩子心性。<br/>
陈玘看着记分牌，马龙得到的分数和历史纪录差得已经不多了。游戏厅嘈杂的音乐吵得他一阵头大，马龙似乎却不受影响，神情严肃地又投了两个币进去。<br/>
陈玘站起身来：“龙仔，看看表该回去了啊。”<br/>
马龙的手还放在开始键上没按下去。他回头，看陈玘的表情还有点委屈：“我再试一把，就一把。”<br/>
陈玘咂了咂嘴里的糖，搂了一把他肩膀：“成。那就再来一次。”</p><p>他们回宿舍的车上马龙还是绷着一张脸。那时他还留着洋葱头，梗着脖子坐得挺直更像一棵植物。陈玘时不时分出视线瞄了他几眼，最后忍不住摸了摸他的头。他说：“龙仔，打个游戏嘛，你一个右撇子还是拿左手打的，打不到记录很正常的嘛。”<br/>
马龙小声哼了一声，但是气势却有点瘪了下去。他缩在座椅里：“我就是想赢嘛。”<br/>
他转头看向陈玘：“这也有错么？”<br/>
陈玘的话梗在喉咙里。他下意识地想叹气，但是忍住了。他心想，自己又有什么资格安慰马龙呢。<br/>
他转了个弯，车子驶入一条直路。他分出右手来抓住马龙的左手，即使车里空调开得很足，马龙的手还是滚烫。“当然没错了，”他说：“想赢能有什么错。”<br/>
他用力握住马龙的手：“没事啊龙仔，你要是想赢，咱俩下个礼拜再来。”<br/>
马龙迟缓地“昂”了一声，冲着挡风外的黑夜点点头。<br/>
然后他笑眯眯地握紧了陈玘的手：“那说定了昂，下次跳完街舞咱俩再去啊。”<br/>
男孩的手是热的，尾音是上翘的，陈玘握着方向盘，突然对这个结局笃定起来。<br/>
陈玘点点头：“打到你赢为止。”</p><p>-<br/>
他和许昕站在后台等着颁奖，看着王皓和张继科脚步匆匆被叫去新闻发布会。一群媒体记者跟在他们身后见缝插针地伸出麦克风，摄影师扛着摄像机脚步也跟得飞快。<br/>
马龙搓热双手摸了摸自己的脸，试图让自己清醒一点。他居然又站在这，居然又站在这。<br/>
通道外的球场里人潮还在为胜利而欢呼，而他和许昕从看台上下来，手足无措地站在这里见证，充当最强的失败者。不对，连最强的失败者这个名头他都担不起。<br/>
他俩相对沉默着，许昕捏着衣服下摆望向场内，没一会回头看他。“马龙，”他叫他的名字，“我以前都不知道要上领奖台也能让人觉得这么痛苦。我现在简直分不清早输好还是晚输好了。”<br/>
马龙短促地挤出一个笑，刚要开口就被许昕打断了：“行了你别笑了，比哭还难看。”<br/>
他理了理马龙的领口：“我知道你肯定比我难受多了。”然后他拍拍马龙的肩膀：“不笑也行，你知道吧。”<br/>
马龙微不可察地点了点头作为回应。许昕深吸一口气，对他露出个笑容来，是他很常见的——天真的、带点傻气的、总能把马龙逗笑的笑容。马龙突然发觉，在这一刻还有许昕站在他旁边，似乎一切都还没有那么糟。<br/>
马龙不知道他当时挂着什么表情。热流涌动在他眼底，他用力深呼吸了两口才克制住。</p><p>马龙很难形容“巴黎”这两个字对他来说意味着什么。<br/>
在那个节点过去很久之后，他一看到这两个字，嘴里还是会下意识地泛起一阵铁锈的味道。<br/>
那时他站在颁奖台上只觉得灵魂都不在，只是关节会活动的木偶。王皓来和他击掌的时候他连视线都没太敢对上，他也没有眨眼睛，不知道是忘了，还是怕一眨眼睛就会有泪水涌出来。<br/>
但是他对下了颁奖台之后的事情记得很清楚。<br/>
他和许昕捧着花抓着奖牌，晃晃悠悠往通道里走。张继科就在他身后，他的存在已经沉重地像座山，光是在那就带来一阵压迫感。马龙乱七八糟地想了想张继科大赛冠军已经拿了多少个。理论上，最快他也得到2017年才追得上，而且也只是理论上。他被这个数字惊到，赶紧把这个念头从脑子里抛掉。<br/>
马龙不知道张继科是不是体谅他，虽然他希望不是。他带着一群记者离得挺远，马龙和许昕该被问的问题都被问过了，当然又成了闲人。马龙把手里的花束翻来覆去地看了两遍，从颤颤巍巍开始打蔫的花瓣里硬是看出了点嘲讽来。他垂下视线。<br/>
他可能是在自言自语：“两年后再来啊。”<br/>
许昕正看向场馆，那里灯光明亮，光线也打在他脸上。他跟着接了话茬：“那当然了。”<br/>
马龙循着他的视线也望过去。<br/>
站在黑暗里，他望向正在颁女双的领奖台。他攥紧手指，疼痛带给他的真实感顺着手指神经网络猛地向上蹿。第三次了，这是他第三次输给同一个人，然后站在世乒赛的后台，接受来自一块铜牌的安慰。昨天整个夜晚痛苦沉重地像铅块拉着他往下坠，他盯着天花板和壁灯也怀疑自己还能不能再爬起来。但是这一刻，他站在这，望着他站上去过的领奖台，觉得他还能再试一试。他还没赢，他必须再试一试。<br/>
“两年后再来。”他又重复了一遍。<br/>
许昕向后退了两步，站到他身边。他没站直，晃着胳膊，时不时撞到马龙的左臂。“那当然了。”他说。</p><p>-<br/>
秦志戬两手交叠，皱着眉看着马龙。“你得好好休息，你看看你那黑眼圈。”<br/>
马龙大口灌了两口水：“你都说多少回了，这么多年了你还不知道我。我要是能睡得着我早就睡了。”<br/>
秦志戬的脸看上去又黑了一度：“睡不着你也得逼自己睡……”<br/>
马龙眨眨眼睛：“咋，我睡不着你还要给我唱摇篮曲？”<br/>
秦志戬耐着性子：“……摇篮曲不行，我可以给你录一段刘指导给我做思想工作。”<br/>
马龙扑哧笑了出来。他抄着拍子往球台走：“我知道你要说什么昂，秦老师你放心。”<br/>
秦志戬站在原地，马龙的球衣已经湿透，在球馆的灯光下泛出一种丝缎的质感。直到马龙回头喊他：“秦指导你还不来啊，不是说要练多球么？”<br/>
秦志戬低头从包里抽出拍子：“来了。”</p><p>秦志戬其实也睡不着。封训的时候马龙才在刘国梁的建议下换了胶皮，他和马龙一致认为现在做出改变很险，但是也不是不值得一试。但是背后他找刘国梁聊了好几次，即使马龙在封训里表现出来的适应度还不错，他还是不能完全放下心来。<br/>
苏州对马龙来说是背水一战。假如马龙赢不了，就只能寄期望于张继科三连冠。秦志戬和马龙都不是很愿意思考这个可能性。因此哪怕是最不愿意在赛前展望结果的马龙，也多少流露出了一种必胜的战意来。他换了发型，每天训练前用个十分钟完成变身。有时候秦志戬站在挡板之外看着沉着神情准备发球的马龙，都能从他手腕轻抖白球升空的动作里看出点他没说出口的话。<br/>
马龙全心全意扑在球上，秦志戬全心全意扑在马龙身上。他有时候半夜睡不着，就爬起来看之前的比赛和封训录像，看着看着又觉得不安心，拿本子把看出来要解决的问题记下来，第二天一条一条跟着对。<br/>
他妻子在和他的视频聊天里也跟着嘱咐他：“你得好好休息，你看看你这白头发。”懋懋也挤进镜头里亲热地喊他爸爸：“爸爸你什么时候能回家啊，我好想你啊。”<br/>
秦志戬隔着屏幕摸了摸儿子的脸，他放柔了语气：“爸爸也想你啊，等龙哥哥打完这次比赛爸爸就回家看你好不好。”<br/>
懋懋点点头：“龙哥哥训练顺利么？我好希望他这次能赢啊。”<br/>
秦志戬温柔地笑起来：“我也好希望他能赢，我们一起祝他能赢到最后好不好？”<br/>
他妻子抱着儿子对他点头：“马龙一定行的，你放心。”</p><p>马龙打了两场削球，秦志戬跟着看着理疗师给他按摩，马龙一皱眉头他也跟着心里发紧。他跟马龙小声念叨了几句下一场对手的事情，看见马龙明显没什么反应也就没再说话。<br/>
马龙过了一会才反应过来：“秦老师你刚说什么？”<br/>
秦志戬只摇摇头：“我说你别急，两个削球都打完了。”<br/>
马龙只点点头，可能因为只有秦志戬在，脸上的疲惫都不再掩饰。<br/>
然后秦志戬的手机响了起来，他看了一眼，似乎是愣了 一下。他深呼吸了两口气，才对马龙说：“许昕输了。”<br/>
马龙也跟着愣了一下。“方博？”他回想了一下抽签结果：“大昕的肩伤最近也是……”<br/>
然后他拍拍秦志戬的小臂：“我已经走到这了。”<br/>
秦志戬上手揉了揉他的头：“别给自己压力。我相信你。”</p><p>秦志戬坐在看台上，握着拳头大气都不敢出。赛点的时候他在心里不停默念“龙啊最后一分了”，祈祷着这就是最后一球。球一落地，马龙跃上球桌，他跟着跳了起来。他高举的拳头还没放下，隔着鼎沸的观众呼声对他大喊：“马龙！”<br/>
他知道马龙不会听见。他站在球桌上，手掌弯出弧线倾听来自整个世界的欢呼。<br/>
但这声音中有他的一份。秦志戬想，有他的一份。<br/>
他又跟着喊了一声：“马龙！”刘国梁站在他身边，也正在鼓掌。他笑着搭上秦志戬肩膀：“老秦啊，你和龙等这个冠军这么久，也算等到了，是哇。”<br/>
秦志戬看着所有灯光下照耀下最明亮的人，然后他回头对刘国梁，表情坚定地像转述什么定理：“第一个来了，后面还会有。你相信不。”</p><p>-<br/>
马龙里约夺冠之后，陈玘给王皓打了个电话。<br/>
王皓的电话占线了一阵，然后他才接起来：“玘子？”<br/>
陈玘顿了顿：“皓子，我……”<br/>
“马龙赢了你高兴？”<br/>
陈玘点了根烟，但是手都在抖。他低低地嗯了一声，王皓在那边笑起来：“老龙夺冠你给我打什么电话，刺激我？”<br/>
陈玘笑着骂他：“去你的，我还不知道你，刚刚打电话肯定是打给小胖了吧，叫他好好安慰继科？我真不知道你是从哪练的这么颗圣父心。”<br/>
王皓也笑：“大家都咋说？我有丰富的亚军经验，这时候我……”<br/>
陈玘打断他：“得了，你跟我这还自嘲个什么劲儿？”他叹口气：“我打这通电话也确实是戳你伤口了，是我想得不周到。”<br/>
那边也沉默了一下，似乎找了个地方坐下来。<br/>
陈玘看着烟飘在他眼前：“他11年第二次输你的时候，回来我拉着他出去玩，遇上个打地鼠的机器。你也见过那种吧，不好打，锤子也滑一个个小地鼠也很难敲。马龙当时就较上劲儿了，就非要拿左手敲还要超过那个记录。我们俩在那耗了起码一个小时，后来我都看急眼了，马龙还拎着那个锤子在那敲。”<br/>
“不知道为什么他那个样子我后来一直想起来。再后来我看见马刺队在他们更衣室里写着一段话，我还特意抄下来了我记得，我找找，怎么说的呢……”<br/>
“当一切都看起来无济于事的时候，我去看一个石匠敲石头。他一连敲了100次，石头仍然纹丝不动。但当他敲第101次的时候，石头裂为两半。可我知道，让石头裂开的不是那最后一击，而是前面的一百次敲击的结果。”<br/>
“这次他真的把石头敲开了，虽然他可能敲了不止101次。”陈玘恶狠狠地吸了一口，“皓子，我真替他高兴。”<br/>
王皓吸了吸鼻子：“虽然我觉得你是在暗示我是石头，还是被敲开了的石头，但是你相信我……”<br/>
他不知道陷入哪段回忆里，声音低下去：“我也真的为他高兴。”</p><p>之后王皓打开微信，在马龙和张继科的对话框之间来回切了一阵，最后还是给张继科发了个“拥抱”的表情，给马龙发了个“加油”的表情。<br/>
张继科几个小时之后才回：“皓哥放心吧。”<br/>
马龙回复的时间还要晚：“谢谢皓哥，团体赛我们会继续加油的。[哈哈][哈哈][哈哈]”<br/>
王皓想了想还是补了一句：“看你们的了。”<br/>
马龙回过来一串奋斗的表情，系着红发带的小黄脸一排，看得王皓眼眶发酸。</p><p>-<br/>
樊振东拎着水瓶坐到林高远旁边，他们面前的台子上马龙正给王楚钦演示高抛发球。于子洋这时候也凑过来：“哇，这场景也轮到大头了啊。”<br/>
樊振东喉咙里还有半口水，没忍住轰隆隆地笑了起来。林高远大力拍了拍他的背：“好好喝水，你也不怕呛着。”<br/>
于子洋有点疑惑：“你笑啥？”<br/>
樊振东支着下巴：“当时大头进队的时候我们还说过这事，说他跟马龙关系肯定好。”<br/>
林高远不以为然：“一个省队的本来就熟，这有啥奇怪的。”<br/>
樊振东摇摇头站起身：“不是说这个。你们俩没觉得？大头是个左手这件事就是赢在起跑线上了。你俩也一样。”<br/>
他掰着手指头：“秦指导，昕哥，你俩，大头。”他下结论：“他简直是我们右手的叛徒。”<br/>
林高远和于子洋“哈哈哈”得笑起来。林高远看了看自己的左手，问樊振东：“怎么，为你是个右手而感到遗憾了？嫉妒了？”<br/>
樊振东嘟着嘴”哼“了一声：“嫉妒个头。”<br/>
于子洋指着有点疑惑扭头看他们的王楚钦继续笑：“头在那呢，嫉妒吧！”</p><p>这段对话后来被林高远当成笑谈讲给马龙听。他也一边掰手指一边跟马龙数：“秦指导、昕哥、我、蛋蛋、大头，哦小胖没说，但还得算上我偶像。龙哥你是不是真的对左手有啥特殊爱好哈哈哈！我要是个右手哥你还喜欢我不！”<br/>
马龙一边笑一边揉他的头发：“你一天到晚都在想什么乱七八糟的呢，多想想球行不行。”<br/>
林高远对他晃晃拍子：“我怎么没想，我可想了太多了。要不龙哥你看看我现在的正手挑打？我觉得我比大头学得好多了。”<br/>
马龙从口袋里摸出个球抛给他，笑着踹他去练球：“你现在争几号大头争几号，你跟他比，出息啊林高远。”</p><p>-<br/>
后来他和樊振东闲聊的时候也提过左右手的问题。<br/>
樊振东抓抓头，有点不好意思承认自己还“八卦”过这一段。然后他带点雄心勃勃地承认：“不过我后来还想过，你一直走来最强大的对手都是右手。皓哥，科哥，我。”然后他有点不情愿地补了一句：“可能我还不太够格。”<br/>
马龙有点惊讶，然后笑起来：“你怎么会不够格，你可是世界第一啊。这几年我们撞上多少回，你知道赢你我有多不容易么。”<br/>
樊振东撇撇嘴：“那你不还是赢了么。”他时不时还瞄几眼马龙明显淤青着的膝盖。休息结束的时候，他丢下一句“你注意身体，多打几年”又匆匆跑回自己的球台。<br/>
马龙坐在那，看着樊振东小碎步跑走的背影。<br/>
好像他生命里的左右手跟他的故事是有点泾渭分明的意味，他以前并没有意识到。</p><p>输掉14全锦赛之后没多久，马龙做过一个梦。<br/>
他在路上耽搁了点时间，到食堂的时候有点晚。其他的位置都坐得满满的，只有一桌还空着几个位置。张继科还是那副不太清醒的表情，掀着眼皮叫他：“龙，这有地方。”<br/>
马龙刚端起餐盘，这才仔细看了一眼位置。张继科和王皓还有樊振东坐在那，三个人穿着球衣，餐盘里堆满了球拍和球，都扭头在看他。<br/>
然后马龙就醒了。<br/>
他大口喘着凝视天花板上挂着的黑暗，然后伸手拍亮了床头的灯。<br/>
一个不大的小夜灯，键盘的Del键形状，一拍就亮，还是当年陈玘送的。他一边拆快递一边念叨：“把我们小龙人儿不喜欢的东西都删掉。”<br/>
后来灯泡坏过，许昕咋咋呼呼地跟他一块把灯拆了个底朝天，才找到灯泡型号，最后拜托秦指导去买的替换装。<br/>
他突然想起来这段由来，不知为何感觉心定了好多。<br/>
这光照着他已然很久，但马龙毫不怀疑它还会继续亮下去。</p><p>后来马龙不太回忆起这段日子，不仅仅因为他并不喜欢沉湎过去。<br/>
13-14年他输了不少比赛，但也不是没有赢了的值得珍藏的瞬间。<br/>
那时候也有无数的人站在他身边，他们关心他，安慰他，鼓励他，在他走不动的时候拉他一把。但是无数无法入睡的夜晚，他自虐似的翻来覆去地看输掉的比赛，不停质问自己为什么会选择这么处理球的时刻，只有他自己，和屏幕里握着球拍严阵以待的对手。</p><p>他第三次抱着圣博莱德杯站在颁奖台之上的时候，意识到他的名字 ，六个字母，已经占据了两行，即将有第三行要被刻上去。他在媒体此起彼伏的闪光灯下轻轻地吻下去，以为第三次了，应该有什么电流啊火花啊，帮助他铭记这一刻有多特殊。<br/>
但奇怪的是那一刻并没有什么特别之处。触感还是冰冷的金属。圣杯表面反着光，勉强能映出一张比例失真的他的脸。<br/>
他换了只胳膊承重，还在心底跟自己开了个玩笑：“这可能是大家都想承受的生命之重。”<br/>
它重在汗水、挫败、热爱，和无数挣扎着与无望抗争的平凡日夜。</p><p>而现在，说实话，偶尔马龙并不觉得自己和过去有太多不同。<br/>
他确实不用再追着谁走了，想到这他简直想伸个懒腰——<br/>
他还是想赢，像11年站在打地鼠的机器面前，像13年在巴黎的球员通道望着颁奖台，像14年辗转反侧抱着录像的深夜。他曾经说过“韧劲也是一种霸气”，他想他没有辜负过这句话。<br/>
但是艰难的时候还是没过去。他还在走，甚至还想往前跑，困难的事情还是那么多。对手、伤病、时间，还有他自己固执又别扭的脾气。<br/>
但还好他从来不是独行。</p><p>樊振东跟林高远站在球台前正要开始练球，王皓抱着胳膊站在挡板后。许昕在他背后的球台，可能是刚打了个好球，陈玘大声给他叫了声好。秦志戬朝他走过来：“你怎么还坐着呢？大头等你呢。”<br/>
马龙从球台上跳下来。<br/>
“来啦。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>*<br/>
致歉：当然是朋友也是对手，是对手也是朋友，也有很多左手的对手与右手的朋友（例如磊哥），为了凑这个题目没有提及。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>